Cybertronian Babysitters
by Themarigoldprincess
Summary: After the revival of Cybertron, sparklings(Transformer babies) are suddenly everywhere! Everyone on Cybertron is needed to pitch in with at least one sparkling. Skyfire, from the Gen 1 series, is ready to do his part, and heads off to go collect his new addition.
1. Awaiting

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately don't own Transformers, though I would absolutely love to.**_

 _With the rebirth of Cybertron, came many new, young lives. Sparkling became abundant. Without the proper caregivers Cybertron had before the war, everyone was needed to pitch in, taking at least one sparkling. The process was: you came to a building, were scanned by a machine, and matched up with a sparkling._

Skyfire looks up from his work to study his clock created off of the human device.

 _Oh no I'm late!_ His processor screams at him frantically as he stands up as fast as possible with his size, making sure not to knock any of the vials over. The last thing he needs is an explosion. He walk-runs out of his makeshift lab and transforms. When he breathlessly arrives he is exactly five minutes late, and cringes.

"You are late." Prowl studies him emotionlessly as he gets in line with everyone else. He notices Prowl's attention to his wings and he wonders what is wrong. Yes, he is the only flier in the room, but that is common. Actually, he's the only flier that has returned to Cybertron, aside from a few Decepticons. Though Skyfire isn't sure whther they will help or not.

"Good luck." Is all Prowl says as he leaves, carrying a sparkling along with his clip board. The happy baby smiles and coos at Skyfire with big blue optics as the light refracts his little mini chevron.

 _Good luck? What could that possibly mean?_ Skyfire wonders as he steps in front of the machine. He awkwardly tries to crawl in on his servos and leg joints as both if his wings hit the door, preventing him from entering. Obviously the chamber was made for normal sized mechs.

"Ack!" Skyfire tries to pull on them.

"Woah woah there, big fella! Don't wantcha breakin' the door. Come back out. We've picked out some sparklin's out fer ya already, mech." Jazz's voice chuckles as Skyfire awkwardly backs out.

"You have?"

"Yep, the Council decided it, since yer the only flier an' all." Skyfire frowns.

 _Why didn't Prowl tell me? Maybe they were seeing if I would fit first? Or... What if he thought I would get upset? None of that makes any sense._

When Jazz finally brings him to a room, he is still confused. Five little sparklings with tiny little wings recharge contently.

"Well ya see, their lil' sparks are combined, so nobody else would be able to take care of 'em. But we can't separate 'em, or they bawl their little sparks out. Plus, they're a whole batch o' little fliers." Jazz grins wearily as Skyfire suddenly understands.

"I don't! This can't possibly-! I'm a scientist! Not a- a mom?! Jazz! Five?!" Skyfire becomes flustered, his wings fluttering and adjusting with his words, emphasizing his confusion. Jazz tries to calm him down as he panics, and Skyfire continues ranting until he feels something touch his leg. He freezes and looks down, to see a pair of sky blue baby optics looking up at him. Two little grubby servos lift towards him, wanting to be picked up. Skyfire melts at the tiny face looking up at him bravely. He is a giant, nearly a building to the sparkling. He picks up the sparkling as it curls up happily in his hand.

"They are so tiny." Skyfire murmurs, revelling in the sparkling's little digits as the sparkling grabs one of his. Jazz quietly slips away while Skyfire is distracted. He had actually been the one to suggest it, so of course everyone else had left the vicinity when Skyfire arrived.

 _He'll probably be fine._ Jazz decides, not wanting to worry about it.

 _So, this little plot bunny hopped into my mind after watching the last episode of Transformers Prime, which I watched years ago. The only reason I didn't write it down, was I wasn't sure if I should follow through with it, or how to write it out. So, the little bunny went to the recesses of my mind and stayed there until recently. Skyfire being one of my favorite transformers, I decided to follow his adventures._

 _In case anyone is wondering, the five sparklings are the Aerialbots, from the original Gen 1 episodes. If you don't know them, Optimus Prime asked Vector Sigma to make the five discarded plane-type things into five new Autobots, etc, etc. Which led to my idea of them being sparklings in the new series._

 _I placed them with Skyfire partially because what could be more amusing than a male scientist who focuses solely on logic, suddenly being loaded down with five babies, and partially because it would actually be very reasonable. Skyfire would be able to best deal with them combined, has some carrier instincts, and when they first learn to transform…_

 _I have actually drawn out quite a few comics for this story, but lacking any way of showing them, I am only able to show the cover. Thank you if you read all this, you deserve a gold star and a birthday cake!_

If I get a favorite or something, I will write another chapter! But I need help for funny situations to put Skyfire and his new babies in, so comment please! I will happily accept any criticism.


	2. Coming Home

**Hey there everybody! Decided to add onto this little story! Special thanks to Anodythe, GC, Seeker3, and JavaKitten! Anywhoo, onto the story. (Skyfire's gonna** **get it, mhuauaua.** :)

Prowl finds Jazz later, with Jazz completely oblivious to his presence as he hums happily in beat with his all-too loud music. It's a probably a good thing that the sparkling Jazz got was deaf already.

"Jazz. Jazz. JAZZ!" Prowl shouts, and Jazz stops. Jazz slyly turns down his music with a weary grin.

"Hiya Prowlers!"

"Don't call me that, my name is Prowl, no ers on the end, and I came to ask you something important on Skyfire's behalf. Did you remember to give him the data pad including instructions on sparkling care giving?" Jazz's smile slowly fades, wordlessly giving Prowl an answer.

"Very well, I will give it to Preceptor and ask him to do it." Jazz nods slowly as Prowl walks away. Prowl had pretty much known from the start that Jazz had forgotten. Jazz had been unusually nervous handling Skyfire earlier even though he hadn't shown it, but from Prowl's experience, mechs get forgetful when they are nervous. Prowl had just wanted to make sure. Preceptor wouldn't mind visiting Skyfire anyways.

$%^&

Preceptor steps off the sub way type machine, before stopping in amazement. Rebuilding had gone fast in this area, even having a couple of completely rebuilt skyscrapers. He had overheard that the new manger worked fast, but still. He begins trying to make his way through the crowd, sinerely wishing for once that he had a form like his flying friend.

"Hello there! You're Preceptor, right? Prowl told me to wait for you here. I'm the new manager of the building project. I came from Earth in a state called Texas. Oh wait, I'm forgettin' my manners. Name's Rotor. Used to be a naval commander." A large, (and somewhat busty, but definitely attractive in a pretty sort of way.) femme shakes his servo, before transforming so that he can get inside. A slight drawl accents her voice at certain words, and just her presence is all together content and friendly. She will make a great carrier.

"Hello Rotor. You're a shuttle?"

"Sorta, I'm a quadruple-changer. I'm kinda like what the humans called a duck, which is an amphibious vehicle. But I'm a submarine/space ship/ heavy duty truck. That way I'm pretty good at handling intense pressure. Wait, does that sound braggy? Sorry, I try not to do that-"

"It's fine." Preceptor assures her.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Oh okay, anyways, here we are." She opens her rear hatch so that Preceptor can climb out in front of a tall building. Surprisingly, it's only one floor despite it's size. Well, maybe not so surprisingly. Skyfire needs a lot of space. Preceptor, unsure what to do, walks up to the door and knocks. Giant crashes from inside cause him to flinch. Is Wheeljack over? What is going on?! Then crying follows, with giant stomps, sounding like running.

"Oh no! Not- oh great!" A muffled voice cries, sounding unusually sarcastic. Preceptor knocks again, this time harder. He waits a couple of moments before the door opens.

"Oh, Preceptor! Hello! What are you doing here?"

"Prowl sent me with instructions on how to take care of sparklings."

"I'm fine, it's okay. He didn't have to make you go through all this trouble. Science will surely help me just fine." Skyfire waves at him before another crash ensues. As Skyfire turns rapidly, Preceptor spies one sparkling happily on the things on Skyfire's back.

"They knocked over the entire table?! How did they even do that?! They are sparklings! I thought I put you five on the couch and told you to read the nice books I gave you. Wait, where's Specimen 5?!" Skyfire begins looking frantically around. Skyfire has more than one sparkling? Oh goodness gracious. Maybe not having wings isn't such a bad thing after all.

"Uh... Skyfire, he is on your back." Preceptor offers loudly.

"Oh! Thank you! Anyways, as I was saying, I have everything under contr-" Suddenly four sparklings run by, stark naked. Skyfire just stares after them.

"I might, uh, want those instructions. After all." Skyfire says slowly as he doesn't look away from the direction the giggling babies just went. Preceptor silently gives him the data pad, optics also frozen in that direction.

"I guess I, uh, best be leaving now." Preceptor offers.

"I shall see you later, when I have a better opportunity. And, less time-consuming variables." Skyfire agrees as Preceptor silently steps away.

"Oh, Skyfire, before I go, maybe you shoukd try naming them, rather than calling them subject." Preceptor offers before closing the door. Skyfire continues gawking for a moment before opening the manual to see how to put sparkling armor back on. Skyfire leaves to go get duct tape, which he had ordered an excessive amount of before leaving Earth. In his opinion, he could use it for almost anything.

He catches each of the naked kids and puts their armor back on. Then he duct tapes them to the wall so they can't get away while he is cleaning. Sure, they will probably cry, but at least he will know for sure where they are the whole time, without having to worry about it. He had already unfortunately learned that silence isn't always necessarily a good thing.

"How in the universe did you dump out, ALL of my specimens?!" Skyfire exclaims, getting extremely frustrated. All of his containers holding dead creatures from all sorts of planets, are laying on the floor. Four or five even broke. Skyfire stands and stares in dispair for a few moments, as he slumps at the thought of the task ahead. Hundreds of containers he had arranged very specifically, all laying scattered on the floor. A heavy gust of air escapes his vents before he starts to sort and clean it all up. Wails soon meet his audios, but he ignores them.

$%^&

"Finally, everything is cleaned. Better look at the instructions to see what I should do to keep you five busy..." Skyfire thinks aloud, turning the data pad back on tiredly. He leans heavily again the wall next to the sparklings, and they all immediately cheer up at his presence. He ignores the happy coos as looks at the manual.

"Names? I guess that is important. Seems how you five will be living with me until you are fully upgraded." Skyfire vents as he wonders what to name them.

"Bingbot! Bingbot!" The smallest sparkling with the visor exclaims gibberish.

"No, no. That is a silly name. Slingshot perhaps?" As he receives laughter, he assumes that is a yes.

"Since you all will be fliers, maybe I should name you something to do with that... Skydive?" He asks the sparkling with the orange face plate and black helmet. As the sparkling claps, he writes the name down on a unused data pad.

"Air something, possibly?" He asks the next one, a sparkling with a white helmet.

"Hmm. I'll just call you both Air, until I can tell you two apart, and until I can think of a better name. And I'll call you Silver, because you are." He tells the last sparkling, the biggest of the siblings.

$%^&

Skyfire splays out on the couch, with all the sparklings on top of him. He had fed them, played with them, and been completely devoid of energy after watching them all day. Luckily the sparklings are worn out too. They cuddle up to him, ignoring his lack of warmth.

"At least you five, are, sort of... Cute." Skyfire mumbles as he pats Slingshot on the head. Soon, it gets harder and harder for his optics to stay online, until he finally lets himself slip into a recharge.

$%^&

Skyfire wakes up groggily to feel three little warm bodies curled up against his permanently cold frame. Wait. Only three? Where's...

"Silver! Skydive?!" Skyfire yells, startling the sparklings in his lap. Oops, he woke them up. Too late now. When he hears frantic crying, he feels relieved somewhat. At least he knows where one of the missing babies' location is. He hurries over to his recharge station to hear the pitiful whimpers coming from his wash racks.

"Oh Silver..." He enters the area, with both of the Airs and Slingshot in tow. Big 'alligator' tears, as the humans would phrase it, are rolling down Silver's tiny face plate, as his lip quivers. Big baby blue optics look hopefully at Skyfire from his perch on top of the shower.

"Hmm. Well..." Skyfire ponders what to do. To get Silverbolt down, he will surely have to let go of the others, but, then who knows where they might end up? Oh well. Skyfire locks the door to make sure they can't get out, before attempting to reach Silver. He still can't reach, even with his height.

"Guess I'm going to have to do this the difficult way." Skyfire sighs, before stripping his armor off of everywhere except his legs and midsection. Then he grabs an edge of the machine to pull himself up. His pale grey metal scratches against the wall as he does so, causing him to wince. He shakily reaches one arm out to Silver. Silver is too terrified to move, only making hiccup noises along with scared shivers. Skyfire vents, and pushes a little further, finally scooping up the sparkling to hold him securely against his chassis, and spark. Silver hugs him tightly, his shivers slowly stopping in magnitude and frequency. Skyfire triumphantly climbs back down, albeit carefully.

"Now to find Skydive." Skyfire decides as he unlocks the door to find Skydive happily looking at one of Skyfire's data pads. Skyfire vents in relief. That is the easiest thing he has done all day.

A friend of his before the war had made him what humans would call a comic book on the data pad, so Skydive could look at the pictures. His friend had been another shuttle, and a fellow scientist. But, they had an art degree among others, and his friend had decided to make a story out of their adventures together. It is actually quite lengthy, so even with only looking at the pictures, Skydive could be kept distracted for a while.

"Baba." Skydive exclaims affectionately after spotting Skyfire.

"I am not sure what that means, but I guess it is acceptable. Although my name is Skyfire, not baba."

"Bybur." Slingshot announces.

"Er.. Close . Is it time to recharge yet? I believe it is. Well, it is now anyways." Skyfire starts to power down the of the sparklings before laying them down on his berth. He can rest on the floor for now, until he comes up with something for them. He had recieved one sparkling berth, not five.

One by one, the sparklings slowly crawl onto Skyfire's chassis as he recharges.

 ** _Yes I know, I did the unthinkable, I added an oc. I only added her, because Preceptor needed transportation, okay! XD Anyways, I made her off other people's descriptions of me kind of, because I'm the author, so I'm the one moving everyone around, and I'm the one building the scenery! I don't have her as a love interest or anything, just as a hole filler, okay?_**

 ** _Anyways,_** _**I am**_ _**still**_ _ **accepting**_ _ **any**_ _ **and**_ _ **all**_ _ **suggestions**_ _ **for**_ _ **ideas**_ _ **for**_ _ **this**_ _ **story!**_ _**I**_ **_drew even more_** _**comics**_ _ **to**_ _ **go**_ _ **along**_ _ **with i**_ _ **t,**_ XD. _**Looks**_ **_like this little plot bunny has decided to stay awhile!_** _**Hope**_ _ **you fo**_ _ **und**_ _ **this**_ _ **humorous,**_ _ **and**_ _ **even**_ _ **if you didn't, I'd love advice on how to make it funnier!**_


	3. At Home Adventures

"Here, color nicely while I work on a very important project, alright?" Skyfire opens his servo and lets the sparklings take the color pens from it. The sparklings giggle and take them as they happily chirp to eachother incomprehensibly.

Skyfire vents in relief, glad that a fight isn't breaking out for once. The poor shuttle is absolutely exhausted. Last night, the sparklings kept waking up. Once one finally went back into a recharge, a different one would wake up.

He had to drink six cups of overcharged energon just to convince himself to stay awake.

And now he has an important architectural project to work on. Luckily he doesn't have to leave, but still. Making blueprints takes time and dedication. But he can't do nothing.

Prowl is being kind enough as it is.

He vents heavily before opening the file on his hologram projector. Better start right away while the sparklings are still busy.

$%^&

Skyfire vents in relief when he finally finishes the blue print. It took less time than he thought it would, and the sparklings had entertained themselves. He stretches and takes another sip of his energon.

$%^&

 _Wait... It's quiet... Too quiet. If there is such a thing._ He shoots straight up, knocking over things with his wings in the process.

"Scrap!" He mumbles under his intakes as he rushes out of the room.

"Sparklings?! Silver? Slingshot? Sky? Air one and two?" His audios suddenly detect a suspicious giggle, and Skyfire flings open the door.

"Babybur." Air one grins at him unashamedly.

"What the-?!" Skyfire slumps at the sight. Apparently the sparklings had gotten bored coloring their books. They made 'art' all over his room, including the berth. Luckily they can only reach so high, but _still_!

"How much can one mech take? I don't even get a single moment of rest!" Skyfire whimpers as his wings droop.

"Bybur!" Silver coos at him as he proudly shows Skyfire his 'picture'.

"Yes Silver, that's very nice." Skyfire picks the rascally sparklings up one by one as he wonders what in the universe to do with them while he cleans up.

He already knows locking them in a room would be pointless. They're just too smart, and have already figured out how to escape.

He could duct tape them again, but that feels harsh.

"Skyfire. You have a message." Skyfire barely even glances at his drone as he starts pacing.

"Not right now. I'll read it later."

"It is from Ultra Magnus, and considered urgent. Do you still wish to read it later?"

"What does he want me- Right." Skyfire has to keep a growl from escaping his vocalizer. At times the Autobots treat him as more of a space taxi than a scientist. After Cybertron's rebirth, it had gotten better, since he was loaded down with five sparklings and all, but that's probably about to change.

He catches Air one just before the sparkling falls off his wing and vents.

"Send me the file."

"Yes sir."

 _Dear Skyfire,_

 _I apologize in advance for sending this, I know it is inconvenient. But we weren't sure if you knew that combined sparklings are also called gestalts... And they can transform into a larger form together. We thought that you may like to know this information in case something happens. If they do combine, just focus on decombining them through your spark._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ultra Magnus_

Skyfire nearly drops the sparklings after reading the letter. _Great. Something else to torment me with... I can't do this. I think being a space taxi is better than this madness._

He leaves the room and transforms, putting the sparklings inside of himself.

$%^&

"You want to give the sparklings back?!" Jazz's optics widen in shock.

"Yes. I am unfit to be their protector. I will take on more work, I'll do anything. Just please give them to someone better able to take care of them.

Skyfire startles when Jazz bursts out into laughter.

"Mech, you are the best suited one out of our entire race to take care of those little fellas. I mean, you're obviously alreasdy sparked with 'em! Which is a feat many haven't even accomplished with one! And they're still alive and happy, which has gotta show fer somethin'! Just stick with 'em mech. I know ya can do it. But tell ya what. Maybe I can work somethin' out fer ya." Jazz pats the much larger mech on the forearm.

"Sparked with them?" Skyfire asks. The term sounds strange to him, only have heard it done between mates.

"Oh, ya don't know what that is?"

"I've heard it only between mates. I thought you had to merge your sparks directly though?" Skyfire questions as he grabs Air two before the curious sparkling wanders off.

"Not with sparklings. It happens when they whole-sparkedly trust you to take care of them. And like I said, just stick with 'em."

"Thank you Jazz. Sorry to take your time."

"Heh, don't worry 'bout it mech. I'm always up for a chat with ma old buddies. Safe flyin'!" Jazz waves as Skyfire returns the Earth gesture.

"Dude! Where did you get all those?!" Skyfire swivels around to see two heavily armored mechs, both without a sparkling.

"Uh... I was... Uh. Assigned. To them." Skyfire fumbles awkwardly. The two most feared and respected warriors out of all of Cybertroniann history are standing right in front of him.

"Hey Sunshine, we're lucky we didn't get a whole bunch, huh?" Sideswipe grins as he leans on his golden twin.

Sunstreaker retorts something tacky, and unrepeatable, causing his brother to laugh.

"Where are your sparklings?" Skyfire inquires after a moment of silence.

"Heh, apparently the planet deemed us unacceptable or something like that, and didn't decide any for us."

"And we already have children." Sunstreaker adds quietly. Skyfire was barely able to understand him, though he says nothing.

"Oh, well, I guess... I'll see you later?"

"Heh, Kay. See ya." Skyfire awkwardly leaves, wondering what all just happened.

#$%^&

"Bybur?" Air two asks as Skyfire slowly reactivates his optics, before groaning. Apparently while he had been passed out on his berth, the sparklings had crawled out of their crib and into his berth. He can't even bring himself to budge as his processor shows up signals coming from five warm little bodies located on or beside him.

"Bybur ah ah." Air two comments in all seriousness as he puts his servos on the blank space on Skyfire's face plate.

Skyfire merely grunts in response, as he shuts down his optics and tries to get a few astroseconds of recharge.

He vents as he feels the other sparklings begin to stir, not wanting to get up. Because if he gets up he has to do things. And he doesn't want to do things.

"Bybur." Air two taps his face to get his attention and he groans again before reactivating his optics. Two bright blue optics look back at him happily, and Skyfire can't even stay mad at the adorable little face.

"What is it?" He asks gently as he tightens his digits slightly around the chubby little flier.

He's surprised when the sparkling squirms out of his grip. The sparkling looks strangely worried as Skyfire feels bewildered.

 _He's probably hungry. You didn't feed them last night. That's probably why they wouldn't recharge you dumbaft._

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Just an astrosec, I'll feed you little guys." Skyfire carefully removes the recharging sparklings from his frame as he gets up to go get the sparklings energon, forgetting his own needs in the process.

The sparklings all excitedly chirr and coo at him when he returns with their energon.

"Sorry little fellas." He apologizes before preparing to get up again. A sudden tiny servo stops him.

"Beddi!" Skyfire has no idea what the word means, but the earnest expression on Slingshot's face plate causes him to stay.

Suddenly a strange feeling flutters in his spark, but Skyfire is unable to pinpoint exactly what it is. It's not unfriendly, but rather the opposite.

Maybe that bonding Jazz talked about...

 _ **So that's a wrap for this chapter! Thanks so much if you read it! I was in need of ideas, and finally some plot bunnies got me. Thank you thank you thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys are the best!**_

 _ **In the next chapter I'll probably put more specifics on what Sunstreaker was talking about!**_

 ** _P.S. If you haven't listened to the song by Lonestar, it's really funny and fitting!_**

 ** _Wolfy: I will add you as Jetfire's partner in my new story Ohana if you give me a description of your human self. I wish you had an account so I could PM you of this, but I hope you get this!_**

 **Extra Note: For some reason, Fanfiction has not been showing the reviews. However, whenever you do so, I still get emailed, and read your inspiring coments. Do not worry about it, I'm sure it's just a glitch that will be worked out soon!**


	4. Other Little Family Moments

**These are little stories about the characters from TFP dealing with their sparklings! Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing!**

Knockout vents as he studies his triple-changer sparkling. Little Tracks is stronger than he looks, and apparently he hadn't wanted to get out of the oil bath. The sparkling coos happily as he hits the oil, splashing it everywhere.

The sparkling looks so much like Breakdown, Knockout could hardly look at him the first couple of weeks.

"Bopow. Bopow." Tracks says happily as he pats Knockout's cheeks and gestures out. Knockout huffs sarcastically as he pulls Tracks out, quite annoyed by how easily the sparkling is now getting out.

The sparkling cuddles into him as he wraps the orange faceplated baby in a red towel. The baby coos at him as Knockout vents again, pulling the sparkling closer to himself.

His mate opens the door as Knockout looks up. A yellow paintjob reflects in the light as his mate kneels and grins at their sparkling.

#$%&

Arcee smiles gently at her sparkling, the side of her showing that she had kept hidden so carefully away.

"Carer." The soft natured sparkling shows her his painting shyly, apprehension in his features.

"Yes Comber, that's very pretty little one." She grins as she presses her forehead to his in a Cybertronian kiss.

#$%&

"Jack jack?" The chubby sparkling questions as he tries to lift a leg onto the table. Big blue optics unproportionate to the sparklings little face plate squint slightly as the sparkling's optic ridges furrow.

"What is it lil' bud?" Wheeljack grins as he looks away from the blue prints he had been musing over.

"Wook! I smart wike you!" The sparkling says proudly as he shows off the glasses he had found.

"Sure thing Grimlock, just like me!" Wheeljack chuckles as he rubs the two little nubs on the sparklings black helmet. He receives a toothy grin in response as Grimlock runs off, knocking things over along the way as Wheeljack shakes his head and goes back to work.

#$%&

Ultra Magnus vents as he's tapped by young femme digits on the leg.

"What is it Strongarm?" The chubby sparkling giggles and shows him a piece of paper with random scribbles on it. Then Ultra Magnus does what you're never supposed to do with little kids;

"What is it?" Strongarm's little face plate scrunches up as tears come to her optics. Despite Ultra Magnus spending the next several moments confused about what he had done, the small femme bot refuses to answer and turns away with a wounded expression.

#$%&

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Smokescreen screams in frustration. He's just a kid! How in the pits is he gonna raise one!? And a little girl at that! He was never good with girls!

The sparkling bursts into tears and holds out grubby servos to be picked up and coddled as the exhausted speeder does so.

Her matching chevron glows in the light as she immediately calms. She wraps her arms around her caretaker's neck as Smokescreen vents exasperatedly.

"You cute little stinker..."

#$%&

Predaking nuzzles the sparkling in it's beast form beside him. He had somehow got the sparkling to recharge after a long tussle. He shifts his giant wing to bring his young successor closer.

#$%&

Drift had recieved his sparklings late, but now they are running around in his tatami room, disturbing his meditating time to no end.

"Jetstorm! Slipstream!" The twin sparklings look immediately apologetic at the stern look they're given. They whimper and scamper off, leaving Drift to wonder Primus' cruel idea of giving him children.

#$%&

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker get into a fight once again over what to name their sparklings, while Bob, their Insecticon adopted son/pet protects the twin sparklings.

"THAT'S IT!" A very grumpy medic shouts as both adult mechs are hit straight on with a wrench to the helm.

"Ratchet! That'll take _forever_ to buff out." Sunstreaker complains rather loudly as his nearly identical sparkling whimpers. He picks the sparkling up roughly as the gentle sparkling squeaks and squirms at his tight hold.

"That is not how you hold them!" Ratchet snaps as he tugs the sparkling away and hits the frontliner on the side of the head.

"Hmmph."

"Fraggit, just name them Sunstreaker and Sideswipe Jr.! I'm done fixing you two!" Ratchet mutters as he gives the sparkling back while putting Sunstreaker's arms into proper position.

"Okay." Sideswipe shrugs as he picks up his sparkling and cuddles it affectionately.

#$%&

Sound wave silently surveys the damage done to the living room, while making a mental note to stack away the colors higher next time.

He had been assigned four sparklings, and adopted a volton cat. It would have been a lot harder without Lazerbeak however.

The sparklings all suddenly drop their colors and look at him innocently.

"TV privileges denied for next week."

"Awww!"

 **Thanks for reading this in between story! Love y'all! I'll get back to the other story as quickly as possible! :D And if you know any other mechs you think should be involved, just message me! ;)**


End file.
